Hasta Luego
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: May siempre desaparecía rápidamente, sin dejarle una oportunidad a Brendan de siquiera ir detrás de ella.


**Disclaimer: Pokemon pertenece a Game Freak; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Un momento no existente antes de entrar a la liga pokemon. Le he dado a Brendan el equipo de la versión Esmeralda y a May los de Ruby/Sapphire a excepción de los pokemon iniciales, los cuales deberían estar volteados.**

* * *

**HASTA LUEGO  
**

_Capítulo Único_

Ciudad Portual, un bello paraíso turístico de sol, arena y playa. El tipo de lugar donde encontrarías un amor de verano. Claro, si es que quieres un amor de verano. Ahí fue el lugar donde Brendan decidió tomar su primer verdadero descanso antes de enfrentarse a la Liga Pokemon. Decidió hospedarse en una posada local y no en un lujoso hotel o un centro pokemon, pensando que el calor de hogar le haría bien a sus pokemon.

Salió entrada la tarde de su habitación, cuando el sol estaba a punto de ponerse. Liberó a su Pelipper, quien, gustoso, surcó los cielos prometiendo en su peculiar lenguaje que volvería a Brendan antes de que él comenzara a preocuparse. Brendan pensó que, tal vez, también se Tropius desearía salir, sin embargo, una playa no era el lugar más indicado para ese pokemon. En su lugar, liberó a Swampert, quien adoraba el agua salada o dulce por igual, al contrario que su Ludicolo. Un poco de compañía no le vendría mal.

Llegó a la playa con rapidez, esquivando a la gente que lo reconocía como una estrella naciente en el mundo de los entrenadores pokemon. Sin embargo, su intento por evitarlos no fue muy efectivo. A cada tanto alguien le detenía para pedirle su autógrafo. Pensando que no existía mejor manera para alejar a las personas de él que confundiéndolos, Brendan se quitó su sempiterno gorro blanco de la cabeza, revelando una mata de cabello negro algo crecida y muy despeinada. Él mismo se imaginaba lo raro que se vería sin su gorro, pero decidió que era la mejor decisión que había podido tomar. Swampert le miraba a cada tanto con una mueca extraña. Ya, él ya se sabía que se veía raro. Su pokemon no tenía por qué recordárselo.

—Swampert. Cálmate. Si tú sigues mirándome así también la gente confirmará que soy yo. Bastante evidente es que estés a mi lado. Mi favorito.

El pokemon de pantano hizo una mueca de asentimiento y siguió mirando los alrededores, fascinado por los colores que vestían a Ciudad Portual, la quietud del mar y la fina arena bajo sus pies. Brendan retiró su camisa de su cuerpo, quedando únicamente en pantalones cortos. Era una playa y debía vestirse acorde, por más tarde que fuera. Swampert se encontró inquieto de un momento a otro. Su extraña sonrisa se había ensanchado más. Echó a Brendan sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr frenéticamente. Brendan le exigió a su pokemon una explicación, pero Swampert continuó con su carrera. Al final, lo bajó en un rincón apartado de la playa. El cielo comenzaba a cubrirse de estrellas en ese momento.

—¿Swampert? ¿Brendan? —llegó una voz a los oídos del chico antes de que pudiera reprender a su pokemon por el impulso. Se tensó unos segundos, como siempre que estaba cerca de esa persona. Como siempre que May se aparecía de repente, sin previo aviso a cambiarle la perspectiva del mundo—. ¿De verdad eres Brendan?

La enorme bestia azul asintió felizmente, su entrenador se llevó una mano a la cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su salvaje cabello negro, comprendiendo que la confusión de la chica al verlo sin su gorro blanco. Debía lucir mal realmente. Tal vez debería pasar por la peluquería más a menudo. Podría evitarse situaciones embarazosas como esta.

—Soy yo, May. Hola.

—Vaya. Te has puesto irreconocible.

—Simplemente es el gorro.

Antes de que May pudiera contestar nada, el Swampert de Brendan hizo aspavientos dirigidos a la chica, demostrándole que quería algo. Ella entendió al momento y liberó al Blaziken que descansaba dentro de su pokebola. Ambos pokemon se alegraron de verse, preguntándose cosas en su propio lenguaje, ignorando a sus entrenadores en su alegría de encontrarse nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

—Swampert está feliz de ver a tu Blaziken —. Brendan se mordió la mejilla después de su frase, aguantándose las ganas de decirle que tal cosa no pasaría si estuvieran en contacto más a menudo o si ella no se apareciera cada tantas semanas para luego marcharse tan rápido como llegó.

—Blaziken también está contenta. Cuando solían ser un Torchic y un Mudkip jugaban juntos todo el día con Treecko.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué ha pasado con Treecko, por cierto?

—Mi padre conoció a un chico; se lo ha dado a él. O, más bien, Treecko se encontró con él. No sé quién sea, así que no puedo encontrarme con él para que Blaziken saludo a Treecko como en los viejos tiempos.

Cuando el silencio llegó, Brendan se sintió incómodo con sí mismo, lanzándole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a los dos pokemon iniciales, que jugaban en la arena como niños despreocupados. ¿Por qué él y May no podían actuar de la misma forma? Ellos también eran amigos.

—¿Y qué estabas haciendo aquí, antes de que Swampert te encontrara?

—Recogía conchas de mar. A papá le gustan mucho. Pensaba llevárselas a él.

—¿Piensas volver a Villa Raíz pronto?

—Sí, pensaba regresar esta misma noche en Swellow.

El interior de Brendan se removió. Ahí estaba ella, junto a él después de haberse visto por última vez hacía más de un mes y May lo único de lo que podía hablar era de marcharse tan pronto como fuera posible. ¿No podía quedarse un poco más? ¿Era tan urgente desaparecer de su lado?

—May…

—Tal vez debería irme ya —interrumpió ella—. Está oscuro y el camino es largo.

May llamó a su Blaziken, quien se acercó junto al Swampert. Ella tomó la aleta del pokemon azul a manera de adiós y le dio un suave beso en la cara, donde debería estar la mejilla. Swampert le agradeció el gesto lamiéndola de vuelta. Ella rió suavemente, abrazando al pokemon una última vez.

—Te voy a extrañar, Swampert.

Blaziken regresó a su pokebola tan pronto como se despidió de su amigo. Brendan se encontraba apartado de la escena, sintiéndose un poco estúpido. May le decía a Swampert que lo extrañaría y a él lo único que podría obsequiarle como palabras de despedida sería un hasta luego, como en ocasiones anteriores.

Cuando May llamó a su Swellow, Brendan supo que no habría marcha atrás, como tantas otras veces. Ella se marcharía dejando apenas un recuerdo de que estuvo junto a él. Era un poco injusto, considerando que el entrenador esperaba con ansias su próximo encuentro, que le enviaba saludos cada vez que era videograbado para algún show, aunque supiera que existían muy pocas posibilidades de que May viera el programa, y que muchas veces sus pensamientos antes de dormir era para ella, preocupándose por su seguridad, tal vez se había encontrado con el Equipo Aqua o Magma; o preguntándose si estaba durmiendo cómoda, justo o mejor que él.

—May…

—Es hora de irme, Brendan. Hasta luego —fue la despedida; las mismas palabras, como siempre, acompañadas de la misma sonrisa amable que la caracterizaba. Y él, por su parte, permaneciendo con la palabra en la boca, como tantas veces antes. Sin embargo, algo en esta ocasión falló. La historia no continuó con su curso normal de ella alejándose y él mirando su espalda. May se quedó quieta, sin ordenarle a su pokemon que era hora de alzar el vuelo—.Brendan, he escuchado que has conseguido tus ocho medallas y que ahora vas a enfrentar la Liga Pokemon. ¿Es cierto?

—Cierto —respondió él, con la lengua sabiéndole tan mal como la tierra. Así que era cierto. Ella jamás encendía el televisor para ver alguna de sus entrevistas. Todos esos saludos en vano, toda esa pantomima de la estrella para llamar su atención no estaba funcionando y, probablemente, tampoco lo haría a corto plazo—. He venido a descansar a Ciudad Portual. Por eso estoy aquí. Necesito relajarme antes de enfrentar a la Liga Pokemon.

—Uh. Ya veo.

—¿Piensas enfrentarlos tú también? Si no mal recuerdo, también posees las ocho medallas. Incluso antes que yo.

—Oh, no. Nunca pensaría desafiar la Liga Pokemon. Eso es para ti. Yo simplemente quiero llenar mi pokedex y criar a mis pokemon. Villa Raíz estará bien con tener un solo héroe.

Brendan se tornó visiblemente incómodo, interiormente alterado. Él lo sabía de antemano. May no estaba precisamente interesada en convertirse en maestra pokemon. Ella siempre estuvo más cerca del sueño de su propio padre, por quien había iniciado su viaje por toda la región Hoenn.

—¿Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan?

—Eso creo, Brendan. Pero te deseo suerte. Me gustaría ser vecina del campeón de Hoenn —bromeó ella, con su usual buen humor. May siempre estaba contenta, sonriendo. Incluso cuando perdía en sus batallas contra Brendan tenían una sonrisa qué mostrar y palabras llenas de ánimo para regalar. Brendan jamás le había visto con mala cara. Ni una sola vez en su vida.

Brendan tuvo el deseo de pedirle que se quedara con él un poco más, compartirle que deseaba estar en su presencia un momento más. Ella pareció entender su ánimo, así que esperó a que él dijera lo que tenía para decirle, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron. Brendan se despidió de ella en su lugar, contestando con otro "hasta luego", esta vez sin preguntarse cuánto sería ese luego. Tal vez no eran tan amigos como él lo creía y solamente la estaba sofocando, por eso ella siempre terminaba huyendo de él. Y si ella quería marcharse la dejaría. No era nadie para frenar sus acciones. Swampert la saludó también, luego volteó a mirar a su entrenador. Sus rasgos visiblemente preocupados.

—No te preocupes, Swampert. Estoy bien —lo calmó, sabiendo que su pokemon sabía lo que él no había reconocido en voz alta nunca—. Ella dijo que nos veríamos luego.

El pokemon no se convenció de las palabras de Brendan pero él decidió ignorar esto. La estaba dejando ir, que era lo importante. Dejaría de preocuparse tanto por ella, por el bien de su salud mental y por la consciencia de que May podía defenderse perfectamente bien sola. Ese sentimiento de querer protegerla aun estando lejos de ella ahora le parecía completamente ridículo, también esa necesidad de querer encontrarla a cada lugar que iba. Debía superar esos emociones fuera de lugar y concentrarse en su próxima batalla; en que se convertiría en el campeón de la Liga Hoenn.

Brendan le dirigió un último pensamiento a May, deseándole buena suerte en su camino de allí en adelante porque, la próxima vez que se vieran, él dejaría de ser el tonto que simplemente miraba desvanecerse la figura de la chica que le gustaba en la distancia. Se lo mostraría cuando se volvieran a reunir. Sin embargo, ese hasta luego se prolongó por meses, hasta convertirse en un años que Brendan terminó olvidando qué era lo que tenía qué demostrar y a quién debía hacerlo.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bue… recientemente estaba jugando la versión Esmeralda (¡tantos años desde la última vez!), pero esta vez decidí ser Brendan y no May. Luego, mi manía de perseguir a mi rival (cuando monta la bici, cuando vuela no hay manera) sabiendo que nunca voy a alcanzarlo trajo esta historia. Y ya. No sé ni siquiera por qué cuento esto, pero se los digo aunque, al final de cuentas, no tiene mucho que ver con el shot xD  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
